Unrequited Love and Old Wounds
by DarkMysteryMan
Summary: Robb encounters Theon at his camp after being taken prisoner at Winterfell. They have a heated argument over whose fault it is that he defected, and childhood memories and trauma are unearthed, resulting in an outpour of many emotions. And sex.


I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

He was thrown into the tent.

"Now it's time to get your due you two-faced bastard."

"You would know all about bastards from your brother, wouldn't you?"

Robb gave the order for the guards to live him and Theon Greyjoy alone. The two of them had unfinished business to resolve.

Robb closed the tent doors and clocked Theon in the face for that comment.

"Listen, you traitor, you don't Winterfell anymore. You are nothing. You would be wise not to anger me any further. You have one chance and one chance only to explain yourself. Choose your words carefully."

"Oh, so you think it completely wrong of me to naturally side with my father and turn against Winterfell after being held captive for so long in a castle where I was spat on and disrespected?"

"Oh, shut up, I'm tired of you whining about that. What my father did is long in the past. We took you in as one of our own. You were one of our kin. And now, you pissed on all of that and betrayed me, your closest ally."

The blue-eyed brunette laughed. "HA! _You_? My greatest ally? You who stood by while I was beaten for stealing a few scraps from the stores at night because I was the least fed? You who watched me ridiculed by all the other children for having no real parents?"

At this, Robb's equally blue eyes lit with anger. "Come now, Theon, I know I was not strong-willed as a boy, but you_ know_ that I more than made up for it. Who was it that fought off the men trying to kill you in battle? Who was it that beat up your childhood tormentor for saying if you counted the amount that Theon's parents loved him with the number of people in Winterfell who respected him, you'd have the number of pricks Theon has? Was it this same person that was so treacherous, so selfish, that he would not think to ever put your concerns above his own?"

"Just because you were kind to me does not compensate for the fact that no one else was. Do you honestly think that I had only you in mind when I went to Pyke? Answer this question? Do you think the people of Winterfell are my people? Truthfully."

Robb only looked at Theon, unable to answer.

"Yes, you don't say anything, because you know that they are not. No matter how hard I tried to fit in and become one of them, that nest of vultures would never hesitate to remind me of my origins in the castle and my shortcomings, although there were far more with those worse than mine. "

"But you can't just betray the only people you've ever lived amongst."

"Don't you fucking dare tell me who my people are. That burden is something you'll never understand. You, Robb Stark, model man, awe of the women, King of the North, Lord of Winterfell, Lord of the Trident. All that you consider to be products of your own labor are simply things that you inherited. You've never had to work for anything in your life, because everyone just loves you, and you wave around the memory of your dead father to wage a war to inevitably become king. Fuck you and your perfect life."

Robb at this point was seething. He punched him again. "How dare you! I'll have you know that I didn't have everything handed to me. I had to earn it. I had to train, the same as you. I was only "handed" these titles, as you say, because there was no one else to take them up."

"And if there was, you would get it anyway, just because you're another pretty face that can charm its way out of anything. You've nothing to your name but a father who slept around and luck."

Robb drew his sword and cut Theon's ropes.

"I will not kill you, at least not right now, but you are not free to go either. Make any attempt to escape and you will seal your fate. I'm doing you a favor right now. Now, come with me. We are going to settle this once and for all."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see very soon."

Robb led him into his own personal dark tent at the end of the camp, sent away the guards, drew the straps on the opening, set his sword down on the table, and removed his armor, and while he was doing so said, "We are going to have a fair fight. If you win, I will grant your amnesty and allow you to return to my forces, or you may go on your way to wherever you wish. Either way, I do not want you to think of yourself as being a captive or outsider. If you lose, I will pass punishment upon you and you will suffer the consequences. Know, however, you will not be killed. Do you agree."

"Yes. I do."

"Very well."

They ran at each other, preparing to strike with the fiercest possible ferocity. Theon tackled Robb to the ground and it had begun. They both started punching each other, and Theon seemed about to beat him when he put his arm around his neck. However, Robb quickly and firmly elbowed Theon in the gut and he loosened his grip due to the immediate impact of the pain. Robb threw off Theon's hands and turned him over and began punching him while rested upon his legs.

Theon knew he would be in for some vile form of torture if he couldn't pull it together and win. He knew he would have to play dirty, for Robb was a far more effective fighter than he remembered. However, he remembered that the King of the North had one weakness: _sexual pleasure_. If he could arouse or simply distract Robb for a second, he could make a finishing move that would end everything. There had been a time, long ago, when Robb and Theon were racing, and the former tripped and fell on him, but by chance, into a position where Robb's lips touched his. Although it had been on accident, he could still feel a slight elongating on Robb's part, making him question… who… or what… he truly liked.

Now, five years later, Theon managed to put his hand in between Robb's legs and start caressing. Robb quickly pushed it away, putting his own hands around Theon's neck saying "really Theon? That was your plan? You know that I only have one preference for that."

Under choking he said "_That_ could be debatable, considering what happened five years ago."

Robb stopped and was shocked by Theon's remembrance of that. "You promised never to speak of that day again!"

As Robb stopped choking him, Theon kicked him in his groin and pounced on top of Robb, whom _he_ summarily began choking, and with one knee on his crotch (it felt like he was against a rock), the Stark boy had but one choice to make: surrender.

As he tapped the ground, Theon took it as the signal that he had won. He stood up and demanded his things, but Robb said, "Don't go. I- I want you to tell me what really happened in Pyke that made you defect."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Theon began to look a little sad.

Robb put his hand on Theon's shoulder. "It would help me go towards forgiving you."

"It was my father. He told me things. I really wish I had a say in what happened there, but I was so afraid for my life. Believe me, I thought that if I tried leaving, he'd kill me right there. I never really felt it in my mind. Plus, he—"

"He what?"

"No, I can't say it—"

"Theon, I will not judge you more than I have already done—"

"He sent men to abuse me."

"When?"

"Before I was taken to Winterfell. They-they—it started out when they made a court jester out of me, throwing their scraps at me. Then, they had men kick me and beat me for pleasure. Then, the last thing, I'll never forget."

"What?"

"Please, I can't…"

"One day, I walked into the forest to fetch firewood. I was chopping when one of father's lieutenants called to me. He was the only nice one there that I knew, the only one to ever stick up for me. He asks me to come with him into a dark backroom inside my father's castle. He put his hands over my eyes, so I wouldn't know where I was. I thought it was a surprise. Believe me, it was."

He stopped, unable to go on for a minute, until Robb prodded him.

"He let go of my eyes and told me to keep them closed. I was smiling, thinking that it would be a good day. However, the sun and his shriveled cock were the only thing in my face when I opened."

Disturbed, Robb begged, "I think I understand what you mean."

Theon, passionate and fervent in his voice, refused to stop. He raised his voice. "No, you need to actually understand and let it sink in that not everyone is as entitled as you. My wide grin turned to a frown. I asked him why he was showing it to me, begging him to put it away. But that one kind heart in that entire wretched place—not even my sister was nice to me then—became so angry. He told me to pull down my trousers and get on my back. I said no. I was a little child, but I knew what that stuff was about. I tried running, but he tripped me, then he socked me in the face like a sack of flour."

He was choking back tears now, and trying his hardest not to sob.

"He tore off my bottoms and he mounted himself on top of me. He inserted himself in, and I began to cry. Do you know what he said to me? 'Cry harder, it only makes it more enjoyable for me.' This happened when I was 9 years old, do you understand? I couldn't even get my father to anything about it. He called me a sissy, and said—"

"STOP WHINING ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS? You're not the only one who's suffered either!"

"Oh, SHUT UP, you'll never know what that feels like. To have all of your innocence taken away from you, to be beaten nonstop, no one convincing you that you _are _good enough to be a human being. Please, Robb, tell me you can understand that."

Robb was shaking his head, screaming out amidst angry tears, trying to deny what he just heard, not believing it could happen to someone he cared so much for.

"No! You're better than that! You fought him off, you stopped him, you're just making up stories, now—"

"Since you obviously don't give a shit about what I have to say, I will take my coat and leave."

Robb couldn't help but stare at Theon's ass as he walked towards the table to pick up his things. He was getting a feeling, but he didn't know what it was. He never really thought of thinking of a male in this sort of way before.

"Please do not go, Theon! I have lost far too many nights worrying about you!" He grabbed the brunette's arm.

However, Theon snatched it away, saying "I would like to go somewhere I will be respected, but it looks like I can't do that, no matter where I go. So, better go where I am at least considered family."

"You're not thinking clearly."

"Oh yes, I am. You knew this was my decision the day I came to Winterfell."

"I won't believe that."

Theon continued gathering his things, then Robb tried taking a chance. He wanted Theon to stay so badly, in a way, so he could—trap him.

"Your mother wouldn't be impressed."

Time seemed almost frozen as the stare-down between Robb and Theon extended almost endlessly. Then, Theon punctuated the silence by lunging at the person he formerly called his brother and tackling him to the ground.

He pounded mercilessly into Robb's face. The King of the North hadn't expected so powerful a reaction. He had to get out of this, or Theon would surely kill him. He had only seen the kind of look in Theon's eyes one other time, and that was when his father had to execute a traitor who had been his best friend since birth.

Robb kneed him in his armorless stomach and he fell. He quickly got on top of him and Theon started choking him, so he did the same. Once they had both tired from the futility of it, they caught each other's glances. The silence returned.

Their lips collided while they hungrily shared each other's tongues. Theon was on his back, moaning, then pushing Robb away.

Robb asked, "What is wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I know what this leads to. I'm not ready for that."

"Who says we were going to do that?"

"That's the only way for men, isn't it?"

"Theon, have you ever explored a woman's loins with your fingers?"

"No, why?"

"I'll show you."

"No, tell me now."

"Relax, I'm not going to take advantage of you. I'm sorry for making the comment about your mother. I was desperate to have you stay."

Theon smiled. He couldn't be mad when he realized Robb had risked bodily injury just to get him to stay. He just didn't know how to express love to a male. He was afraid if he did anything with Robb—which he wasn't opposed to—it would revive that nasty recurring memory. That was anything but affection.

"I can't—"

Robb would not let him finish. He began sucking on Theon's neck, listening to the moans that Theon uttered as an encouragement for sucking more vigorously. The ironborn couldn't resist anymore. He gave in almost completely, willing to just trust Robb, for he knew he would do whatever he wanted, irrespective of what he asked him.

To Robb, he _knew_ this was wrong, so very wrong, especially when he was already doing wrong by fucking Talisa while engaged to the Frey girl. He worried he might have some sort of addiction, because he couldn't help but indulge himself in this moment, especially when he and Talisa had been fighting. His brother, enemy, and now his sex partner were all the same person. Since childhood, Robb had felt Theon was a fairly attractive boy while growing up, but only saw him as model of what he desired to be and not as a potential partner. However, when Theon had caressed his crotch in the manner he earlier had, it awoke in him an animal-like lust for intercourse with this defector, treacherous, arrogant, but sexy.

After Robb had been sucking on Theon's neck for a good 5 minutes, his lips met Theon's and they molded almost perfectly with one another, as if they were meant to have this moment. However, he felt as if Theon was not getting anything back in return. Thus, he surged forth with his own tongue and danced with Theon's until each of them needed to breathe. After this, however, Robb quickly removed Theon's clothes.

He put his hand on Theon's cock, and at first he flinched, but he became more comfortable when all Robb was doing was caressing it. Softly. Gently. Consoling.

"So this is what you're talking about?"

"Yes."

"I assume that this feels differently which a female."

"Very."

"Well, I believe I'd like to have it with my cock. Do you think you could go harder?"

"Of course." Robb couldn't help but smirk slyly to himself. He was winning. Well, truth be told, he'd never really tried playing a game, but he enjoyed this domineering position over Theon. Maybe people were right. He did like to be in control. Whether or not they were, he was enjoying this experiment wholeheartedly.

Theon gasped out in pleasure, then saw Robb's head lowering to suck. He had been thoroughly aroused, but as Robb's tongue teased the tip rather than gobble everything up all at once, he entered a new world. He closed his eyes and imagined the entire trauma of his childhood gone, that Robb had been his only influence. He imagined him and Robb away from all of the war and politics and just back in Winterfell, stealing through the hallways and doing gods-know-what in one of their rooms. The warmth of each other, their hearts beating fast, forgetting about everything else in the world and just enjoying each other's ecstasy.

He snapped back to the present when Robb put him on his back and started licking down his smooth, toned, upper body. He thought it strange but it felt good. It was kind of odd to him that someone could take so much pleasure out of doing so much work, but he wasn't complaining.

This went on indeterminately, then Robb got Theon to stand, but with both knees on the ground. He put his arms around Theon's waist, sniffing his neck, as this gave him a chance to take in all of Theon's scent. Robb believed everyone had a smell particular to them. Talisa smelled like a white rose. But Theon, Theon smelled like the open ocean with a touch of an evergreen forest. It made sense, him being born among fishermen and sailors, while also living—as a prisoner—in Winterfell.

However, Robb was pressing far into Theon without even knowing it, and this made him cringe away and jump forward. He even looked a bit scared.

"No! I won't let you do that! You said you would not take advantage of me!"

"But Theon, it was only—"

"I know exactly what it was, and if you try it again, I'll—"

Robb cut him off with a finger on his mouth. "How about you do it to me?"

"Wh—But I could never do something like that to you!"

"It's not supposed to be bad. This is different. When a person wants sexual intercourse, it is not an abuse, is it?"

"_I_ can't do it, though…"

"I can't believe you'd refuse me after all I've done this night is make you extremely happy, and forget about the world… Please forgive me, you're just such a sight to look at that I forget myself."

"Very well," he half-smiled. "Only because you want it."

Theon turned Robb around forcefully and his stomach rested on the bed. He inserted his own hard cock into him with full force, which cause Robb to grit with pain.

"For gods' sake, Theon, do it slower. I have never done this before, so I am tighter."

"Sorry."

Theon resumed, and he tried to achieve a rhythm, going in and out, up and down. He grabbed Robb's waist and kept thrusting more, however he was seeing little effect from him. He'd wanted to give him the same joy that he'd received.

He decided to try putting one hand on Robb's member while the other grasped his tight ass. He moved up and done both inside of Robb and outside, with increasing speed, then force, which elicited moans of pain hidden under those of elation. Robb couldn't control himself any longer and he knew he had to release himself away from the bed or else Talisa would be asking questions later, which could cause a plethora of problems.

He told Theon, and he stopped, giving Robb the opportunity to turn his bodily faucet towards the tent cover and free himself. He'd have to have one of the servants come for it later, but what of it.

Robb could take no more, and Theon could tell from the tired look on his face. He crawled up into the bed and asked Theon to join him.

"What if one of your generals walks in?"

"Then fuck 'em. Come on."

He crawled up, and his stronger, more muscular body enveloped his lover's as against his chest rested Robb's back.

They were wordless. They seemed to know what the other wanted to say, but neither had the ability to say it. It wasn't because they weren't sure, or even because they couldn't get over the fact that they would never be the same after this. _It was because they were_ _scared_. They knew what the world would think of what they'd just done. However, they still loved doing it. Even if this was the only time either of them had an encounter with a male, they could go on. Neither would forget it, though, but they could survive.

After 20 minutes of this embrace, both went for their clothes to return to their anything–but-uneventful lives.

As Theon drew his sword, Robb walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"In making your choice, I really wish you'd stay here."

"I can't, Robb. You know I can't. I need to become my own person, not bogged down by what people think of me."

"Where will you go?"

"I have a horse (if you'd be so kind) and I have my wits. I'll go to a village somewhere near the coast and find an exotic girl with whom I can travel the seas with."

"Does this mean we—"

"You are already engaged to someone, from what I've heard in the camp. Both of us must remember our prior obligations."

"But isn't finding love an obligation?"

"I have to go."

Robb reached out for Theon, but he pushed his hand away again.

Robb decided to take a chance and kiss him again.

"Robb, I have a great longing for you, but this isn't the last time we'll see each other. You have to stay strong."

"But what about you? How will you ever get over what happened to you in childhood?"

"I'll manage. Please, I beg you, remember your wife, for I will remember mine."

They both smiled at each other, which made both of them think they'd be alright.

But after Robb saw Theon off, he smiled on the outside. As he walked back into the tent, tears dropped down his cheek for the unrequited love he had just experienced.

And as Theon rode away, with the breeze through his hair and the branches in his face, nature was able to hide the fact that drops were scattering across his face profusely, as he was forced to leave both of the places he had ever called home, and now his entire outlook on life would be changed forever.


End file.
